Obsolesense
by BrianHG
Summary: An addition to the fleet offers hope, while a new enemy threatens to destroy the Commonwealth. As always, detailed reviews are appreciated.
1. Diplomacy

___________________  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Andromeda or any part thereof. All rights to these properties are retained by their respective owners.  
  
Author's Note:  
If you enjoy this fic, don't forget to take a look at my other Andromeda stories in the Crossover section. Although you can definately read and understand this without reading the others, it does tie in with my other stories to a certain extent.  
  
---- FYI:  
An error forced me to delete the original story and re-submit it. All old reviews were thus removed, though I have saved them to my hard drive. I appreciate the support of those who took the time to respond to my story.  
  
___________________  
  
It was once calculated that given the age of the universe, earth should have been conquered long before it gave rise to humanity. I believe that the Long Night finally provides an explanation. Civilizations, flawed by the very nature of their existance, self destruct long before anything can come of them.  
- The Second Coming, CY 10089  
  
--------  
  
"I don't know how you do it," Sarah shook her head, "How can you write for six hours straight?"  
  
Jarod looked up from his work and gave her a half-smile, "I'm a historian. It's what I do."  
  
Sarah Pellings sat on the sofa next to him, "Still writing The Endless Night?"  
  
"What else would I be writing?"  
  
"Isn't that 'doom of civilization' theme kind of depressing?"  
  
"Its what interests me," Jarod looked back and added a few more words to a page of notes, "Besides, this feels promising."  
  
"You do know how many books have been written about the fall of the Commonwealth, don't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I know, but I have yet to come across anyone coming from this angle."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't..."  
  
Her voice was cut off by the sound of the AI's voice on the comm system, "All personel, report to combat stations. All personel, report to combat stations."  
  
***  
  
"Motion has been synchronized," Andromeda informed them.  
  
"Good," Captain Hunt smiled, "Tell the Alorians that we can dock whenever they're ready."  
  
"Understood," Rommie answered, "Sending transmission...The Alorian satellite has acknowledged. They are extending bucky cables."  
  
"Harper," Dylan spoke into the comm, "How long should it take to complete the interface."  
  
"Data transfer should start in a couple of minutes," Harper answered from engineering, "Then, we'll probably need about five minutes to send everything. Unfortunately, they'll need about half an hour to fully disengage everything."  
  
"All that preparation and it'll be over in ten minutes," Beka observed.  
  
"I could always tell the Alorians to slow down the transfer if it would make you feel better," Dylan joked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. We wouldn't want to throw off your schedule."  
  
"Speaking of which," Dylan smiled again, "I should head for my dinner with the consulate."  
  
"You know," Beka saddled over to Dylan, "Since it is a matriarchal society, you might be better off bringing me along."  
  
"Was a matriarchal society," Dylan corrected, "Besides, I thought you hated these official functions."  
  
"I do," Beka responded, "I'm just trying to look out for you."  
  
"I don't suppose this has anything to do with the Alorian tradition of showering visiting dignitaries with gifts, or their extensive use of attractive male attendants," Rev said, only briefly looking away from his station.  
  
"Of course not," Beka answered innocently.  
  
"I'm sure the Alorians won't mind," Dylan turned, "Rev, care to join us?"  
  
"Not this time," Rev responded, "I've got some reading to finish."  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
The Neitzchian glared silently at Dylan.  
  
"I didn't think so. What about you, Rommie?"  
  
"Harper and my avatar should remain here to assist with the data transfer."  
  
"Of course," Dylan nodded, "What about you, Trance?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," She smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Captain Pellings," Commander Fredricks stood and saluted.  
  
"At ease," The Captain replied, "What do we have coming in?"  
  
"Scouts report four Magog war cruisers, a destroyer, and a pair of support frigates."  
  
"Has the station deployed the Gemini?"  
  
"She still needs to be fitted with a slipstream drive before they can get her underway," Fredricks answered.  
  
"All right. Tell the Martel to cover our left flank. Send the Red Star to hold a fall back position near the final assembly station. The Cumberland and the Saratoga can come in from below."  
  
"Do you want a bombardment from the Protégé?" Fredricks asked.  
  
"Yes. Tell them to keep it up until the targets are within ten thousand meters... Is the Gemini's AI online yet?"  
  
"Not yet, captain."  
  
"Good," She pressed a button activating the comm system, "Harry, can you tap into the Gemini's command system and activate remote operation."  
  
"Of course," The chief engineer answered, "But she isn't even finished yet."  
  
"I'll worry about that," Sarah responded cryptically, "Just tell me when its ready."  
  
"The Protégé is firing concussion torpedoes," Lieutenant Burk informed them, "The Magog are moving into a dispersed formation."  
  
"Tell Protégé to target the destroyer. We can't let it reach the Gemini while she's vulnerable."  
  
"Sensor contacts are closing. They'll be in range in 4...3...2...1. We have a shooting solution."  
  
"Fire at will," Pellings ordered, "Defensive maneuvers."  
  
As planned, the battle cruiser Martel and the flagship Cataphract held back while the supporting war frigates came into position below them. The artillery vessel, Protégé, waited near the battleship Red Star. The Human and Magog forces exchanged blows, but it was clear that Pellings' forces were inferior.  
  
"The Magog still haven't closed their formation," Fredrick's voice was urgent, "We should cut through and divide their forces."  
  
"No," Pellings responded, "Concentrate all fire on the Destroyer. As soon as it goes down, we fall back."  
  
"Sir, even with Red Star's help, they'll inflict massive damage before we can finish them off. We should call her to assist here."  
  
"Trust me, commander," Sarah pressed a few buttons on the control panel, "Set a pyramid formation. We'll take the lead."  
  
"Understood," The navigator responded as he coordinated with the other ships.  
  
"We have lost sensor contact with the destroyer," An officer informed her.  
  
"All ships, fallback position," She ordered, "If the Magog don't follow, tell Protégé to fire as soon as we're clear."  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
"The Magog are in pursuit," Fredricks observed.  
  
"Now, dispersal pattern delta," Pellings ordered.  
  
"A dispersal pattern?" Fredricks suddenly relaxed, "You're the boss. Jansen, take us in hot."  
  
The navigator smiled, "Yes sir."  
  
Pellings pressed a few buttons on the control panel, "They're within weapons range of the Gemini. Establish a proxy weapons lock and open fire."  
  
As the Neitzchian vessles closed with the station, the dormant ship suddenly launched a hail of weapons fire. The Red Star swooped in, adding its heavy armament to the fire fight. The retreating ships turned, ripping through the Magog hull armor with their missles.  
  
"They're in retreat," Fredricks informed her.  
  
"Stay back," Pellings ordered, "We've done enough damage. Casualties?"  
  
"There was a hull breach on the Saratoga," Fredricks answered, "Nine casualties. All told, the fleet had thirty-four wounded, seven critically."  
  
"Order all hands to stand down and return to normal duty," Sarah said as she prepared to return home. She couldn't help but wonder if the recent attacks were more than a coincidence...  
  
***  
  
Tyr looked over the update to the tactical database. The Alorians had provided them with details for two of Raptor Pride's newest ships. They claimed that the Neitzchians had ben conducting raids in the area. However, Tyr wasn't prepared to take that accusation at face value.  
  
Raptors were aggressive, even for Neitzchians, but they weren't raiders. Raptor Pride was made up of conquerors who considered raids to be a sign of weakness. Both of their new ships were heavy warships of some sort. They were bulky, and poorly equipped for raiding. In fact, the dreadnought was so large and heavily armored that it couldn't get to slipstream in an area with a large gravitational field.  
  
Something was missing. Either the Alorians were lying, or there was something about the situation that they didn't know. Perhaps something had changed for the Raptors, and they had to rely on raids for survival. On the other hand, the Alorians might be trying to frame the Neitzchians, but why? They would only do that if they wanted cause conflict between the Raptors and Andromeda. In any case, Tyr would be keeping a close eye on Dylan's investigation.  
  
***  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to talk about this New Commonwealth right now," Admiral Nishar shook his head.  
  
"The Magog almost had us," Pellings responded, "We need allies now more than ever."  
  
"And they'll need us," Nishar pointed out, "We need all of our ships here, to fight off future raids."  
  
"With the Cataphract and the Gemini, we'll have all the defense we need. And, as soon as we sell the Cumberland, we'll have plenty of money for those defense pods you've been wanting."  
  
"The Magog have handled bigger threats than a couple of battleships and some missle pods."  
  
"If a serious Magog attack ever did happen," Sarah reminded him, "We wouldn't stand a chance by ourselves anyway. Maybe with some help from the Commonwealth..."  
  
"Need I remind you that we almost lost the Saratoga today? After the stunts you pulled today, I'm not sure how much I can trust your judgment, captain. What exactly were you thinking when you exposed an expensive, unfinished vessel to enemy fire?"  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, sir," Sarah answered firmly.  
  
The Admiral sighed, "The times are desperate... Very well. Bring Captain Hunt here and I will speak with."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Pellings smiled, "Do I have permission to take the Cataphract immediately?"  
  
"No," Nishar answered, "I'm not releasing any ships until the Gemini can be commissioned. Also, I'm not letting you take the Cataphract. That would only leave us with the Red Star, in terms of tested battleships."  
  
"Sir, I can't be wandering hostile territory in the Cumberland."  
  
"Of course not," The Admiral smiled, "The Saratoga, Martel, and Cumberland wouldn't hold up very well for an extended mission like this, and I can't very send you in an artillery ship like the Protégé. Since we need the Red Star and the 'Phract here for defense, I really only have one option..."  
  
"Sir, you don't mean..."  
  
"Think of it as a shakedown mission," Pishar smiled, "Now don't say I never gave you anything."  
  
***  
  
"Captain," Preconsul Jeffan turned, "If we do join your New Commonwealth, what will you do about these raids?"  
  
Several people from around the table voiced their approval of the question.  
  
"You must understand," Dylan began, "The New Commonwealth doesn't have much of a fleet right now, and our other planets face invasions and raids as well."  
  
"I see," Jeffan responded curtly.  
  
"We wouldn't abandon you to the Neitzchians," Dylan said, "We could comit another six ships to your defense, beyond what you already have."  
  
"That would stop the raids," Arinna reminded him.  
  
"Or they might just come with more ships next time," Jaffan countered, "We'll still be the best target within Raptor Pride's reach. If we look like a threat, they may just decide to conquer us."  
  
"We wouldn't let that happen," Beka answered.  
  
"No?" Jaffan asked quickly.  
  
"They're probably just attacking because they need something here," Trance spoke up, "Maybe we can make a compromise with them."  
  
"You're an optimisitic little one, aren't you?" Jaffan smirked, "They attack because they are Neitzchian. They're ruthless."  
  
"I agree with her," Kisak responded, "They are attacking for a reason. Captain Hunt, if you could find a suitable compromise with them, and give us assurance that they will follow the terms of the agreement, we will sign your charter."  
  
"I still..." Jaffan tried to object.  
  
"We will sign the charter," Kisak repeated, as others around the table added their approval for the terms of the agreement.  
  
"All right," Dylan answered, "We'll do our best."  
  
"Even if you can't reach a compromise," Arianna smiled, "We appreciate your efforts."  
  
"We're glad to help," Dylan smiled back. Jaffan grunted.  
  
***  
  
Fredricks gave a low whistle, "That's a big ship."  
  
"If it hadn't been for the battle of witchhead," Pellings sighed, "The Commonwealth might have had time to test it. If they had completed the refit..."  
  
"There's no point in thinking about that now," Fredricks responded as they walked through the windowed corridor leading to the docking platform, "If the mission goes well, we could be the first dedicated shipyard of a new, better Commonwealth."  
  
"I hope so..." Sarah paused, "What is the Admiral going to build next?"  
  
"He said something about getting started on a capital hull. He'll probably build a sister ship for the Gem, if the new systems work out."  
  
"How are we supposed to pay for that?"  
  
"If everything goes well for the Gem, we won't need the Protégé anymore. After we sell her, we can make up the difference by running freight in the Martel. If we're lucky, she'll pick up some good salvage on the way."  
  
"Captain, Commander," The ensign saluted as they entered the airlock, "All of the equipment has been loaded. Gemini can depart whenever you're ready."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Captain Pellings smiled slightly as she walked down the hallways of her new ship. Before long, she was on the bridge.  
  
"Captain on the bridge," The officers rose to attention and saluted.  
  
"At ease," Pellings responded, "Status?"  
  
"All systems are online and functioning normally," The bridge engineering officer, Lt. Reynolds, answered as he continued to monitor the engineering displays at his station.  
  
"The docking clamps have been released," Chief Navigation Officer Chen responded, "We are cleared to disembark."  
  
"Take us out," Pellings ordered, "As soon as we're clear, we'll make a quick stop to run some tests in the asteroid field. After that, we're heading for Alor to track down the Andromeda."  
  
"We've cleared the docking platforms," Chen informed them, "Course projected and initiated."  
  
"Well," Pellings smiled, activating shipwide communications, "We got out of the shipyard without running into anything. I'd call that a job well done. I had the galley prepare something special for Gemini's maiden voyage. I hope to see you all down in the main mess hall tonight to help celebrate."  
  
***  
  
"So, what'd they give ya?"  
  
"Don't worry, Harper," Beka smiled, "I brought something back for you."  
  
"So the question is: What do you get for the genius that has nothing?"  
  
"They gave me a nice ball gown you might be interested in."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think it'd go with my shoes. What else ya got?"  
  
"In that case, how about a new SP-RCD?" Beka pulled some sort of machine from the bag she had been carrying.  
  
"Awesome!" Harper looked at the device for a moment, "What does it do?"  
  
"Simple. Its a Sympathetic Pulse Remote...something. Anyway, you just take this end," She picked up a cable, "And plug it into your neural uplink. Then," Beka lifted a second device from the bag, "You plug this end into anything that you would normally hook your neural port to. It'll let you connect to Andromeda, or pretty much any other computer, by remote."  
  
"Sweet!" Harper picked up the small machine. It was light, and he could easily carry with him, "Mind if I go try it out?"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Beka said, as she went to join the rest of the crew on the bridge.  
  
***  
  
"Normally I'd ask you to leave diplomacy to me," Dylan said as they walked down the hall, "But you did well back there. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Trance smiled, "You really impressed them, too."  
  
"Now we just need to find a way to talk to the Neitzchians without getting blown to pieces."  
  
"Maybe we could send a sensor drone or something," Trance suggested.  
  
"I've thought about that," Dylan answered, "But there's a chance of it getting destroyed. Replacements aren't easy to come by these days."  
  
"Maybe the Alorians could build one."  
  
"Maybe..." Dylan didn't sound particularly hopeful, "There's a saying where I come from: If you risk nothing, you lose everything."  
  
"I guess we don't have many other choices..."  
  
"Many?" Dylan stopped, "What else is there?"  
  
"Well, there are always options," Trance answered cautiously, "But I don't think we'll find anything better than this. I mean, we could attack the Neitzchians, but I don't think that would accomplish much, or we could just move on..."  
  
"I'd rather not try either of those," Dylan smiled as he started walking again.  
  
"Me neither," Trance smiled up at him.  
  
***  
  
"There's something out there," The Magog snarled, "It looks like a High Guard sensor drone."  
  
"Bring it aboard. We'll see what this is about," Mert ordered, "Keph, you handle things here. I'm going to check this out myself."  
  
"Of course," Keph responded, "Liska, order the fleet to hold back. Bring us to 1/3."  
  
"We are at your command," Liska responded as Mert left the bridge.  
  
'What is this about?' Mert thought as he walked briskly in the direction of the salvage bay, 'The Commonwealth and the High Guard are dead. Perhaps the former Commonwealth worlds still have some parts left from the old starships...'  
  
"The drone has some kind of holographic projector," One of the small Magog troops said as Mert entered.  
  
"Activate it," Mert ordered, "Now!"  
  
Immediately, a hologram in the shape of a large, human male appeared in the bay, "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth Starship Andromeda. I am attempting to contact the Alpha of Raptor Pride," The hologram paused, "I would like to begin formal negotiations with your pride. We believe that a mutually beneficial agreement can be made; one that would allow you to prevent war, and ensure your survival well into the future. If you are at all interested in hearing what I have to say, I only ask that you send a single ship to a neutral location. I have encoded a date and location after this message. Feel free to inspect the meeting site prior to our arrival, but we will be certain that the area is safe before we come."  
  
"This could be useful," Mert smiled in a way that would have made any human's skin crawl. Whatever he was planning, it wouldn't be good for the New Commonwealth.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not detecting any vessels in the area," Andromeda said.  
  
"Maybe the Neitzchians are gonna play fair," Beka said optimistically.  
  
"Only if they couldn't think of a way to set up a trap," Tyr answered, "And they'll have a fleet on standby. If they don't like the situation, we'll have an entire battle group on us in two minutes or less."  
  
"Guarenteed or your missles back," Harper joked. Tyr glared at him.  
  
"There's a single Neitzchian battleship coming out of slipstream," Rev said.  
  
"Everyone be ready," Dylan said, "Just because they only have one ship right now doesn't mean this'll be a peaceful meeting. Hail them."  
  
"I am Kyn, Alpha of Raptor Pride, and this is the battleship Corak. State your identification."  
  
"I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth Starship Andromeda. I'm honored to meet you."  
  
"Of course you are," Kyn responded, "You wanted to speak with me, so do it."  
  
"We've heard that your pride has been attacking Alor. We know you're only attacking them because they have something you need, and we want to offer assistance."  
  
"You do?" Kyn looked bored, "In return for what?"  
  
"We only want you to stop attacking Alor. I'm sure you would rather not be conducting raids..."  
  
"We do what we want. We don't raid because we have to. No one forces Raptor Pride to do anything."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply..."  
  
"I know what you're implying, Captain," Kyn looked at Hunt with disdain.  
  
"We only want to help. I thought we could at least try to find a mutually beneficial compromise."  
  
"We do not compromise with people like you," Kyn responded.  
  
"Like me?" Dylan responded.  
  
"This is pointless," Kyn smirked, "You will surrender your ship and turn your crew over to us. I have an entire task force that will arrive the instant I call it."  
  
"You'll have to catch us first," Dylan answered, "If we see even the slightest sign of another ship we'll leave with your best chance to get what you really want. We have one of the best slipstream pilots in the quadrant, and once we're gone, you'll never see us again. This is your last chance to discuss this like a man."  
  
"I don't think catching you will be a problem," Kyn answered, as he turned to someone off screen, "Activate the generator," Kyn gave Dylan one final disdainful look before shutting off communications.  
  
"I'm detecting a massive electro-magnetic field," Rev said quickly, "I haven't seen a ship produce anything like it."  
  
"Beka, slipstream now. Put sublight engines in full reverse."  
  
"Slipstream isn't working," Beka answered, "The pull is too strong, we can't drag them through the stream, and we can't break free."  
  
"Engines aren't strong enough," Harper added, "We can't pull away at sublight."  
  
"I'm detecting numerous vessles coming out of slipstream," Rev said, "They look like a mixture of Neitzchian and Magog designs."  
  
"Hey Trance, what are the odds of this just being a nightmare?" Harper asked.  
  
"Uhh...zero," Trance answered apologetically.  
  
"Thought so," Harper said, frantically manipulating a console, "This is too uncreative to be a nightmare."  
  
"Fire all weapons," Dylan ordered, "Rev, see if you can pinpoint the field generator and target it."  
  
"I'll try," Rev said, "But the rest of the fleet is surrounding us, and I'm definately detecting some Magog ship signatures. Some of the larger ships seem to be generating backup fields. I'm having a hard time getting an exact location... Kyn is hailing us."  
  
"It seems you're in a disadvanted position," Kyn smirked.  
  
"We've seen worse," Dylan said, "What do you want from us?"  
  
"The Andromeda, for one," Kyn responded, "And we will put your crew into slavery. Hunt, you will be publically, and brutally, executed."  
  
"We aren't accepting your terms," Dylan answered.  
  
"I'll give you seven minutes to change your mind," Kyn stated, "Then we invade your ship and take it by force." 


	2. Escape

"We could use some of the big coils to make a magnet," Harper suggested, "We polarize the hull and boom! Those big magnetic fields toss us right out of harm's way."  
  
"If we're lucky," Rev said, "But they are surrounding us. We could easily be thrown against of the other ships."  
  
"Since we're short on time and options, we had better get to work," Dylan answered, "Andromeda, how many Type 7 conducting coils do we have onboard?"  
  
"Three," Rommie answered, "It should be enough to magnetize the hull."  
  
"Harper, take Trance down to cargo bay two and hook up the coil there. Tyr and Beka, you can handle the one in cargo bay five. Rommie, you're with Rev," Dylan ordered, "I'll try to stall Kyn."  
  
"They're contacting us again," Rev said.  
  
"Put him on main viewer," Dylan said, "Tight on me. If I signal you, I want everyone to get to work."  
  
"Your five minutes are up," Kyn said flatly.  
  
"You told us seven," Dylan answered.  
  
"Did I?" Kyn smirked, "So are you going to turn yourselves in so I can go for my morning coffee, or are you going to make this difficult?"  
  
"Can't we discuss this?" Dylan responded, hoping to buy some time, "Neither of us wants a war."  
  
"That's what I expected, I'll..." Kyn stopped and turned to someone off screen, "I'll deal with you in a moment. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"I'm detecting another ship coming out of slipstream. It's huge," Andromeda said as Kyn shut off the comm signal, "It looks like a Magog design, but I've never seen them build anything this big."  
  
"How big?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Approximately... 70 times my volume," Andromeda answered, "It's sending a designation signal. The vessel is called the 'Kapth.'"  
  
"Kapth was the name of a god from one of the ancient Magog religions," Rev added, "He was the chief god of the Rel'ja tribe. He was also the god of war and destruction."  
  
"And it's definately a warship," Andromeda finished, "Very heavily armed and armored."  
  
***  
  
"He went to do what?" Pellings asked, stunned.  
  
"He thought he could make a deal with the Neitzchians," Arinna explained.  
  
"I've always heard High Guard captains were idealistic," Fredricks shook his head.  
  
"I wish I knew where the meeting was going to take place..." Arinna said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him. Thank you for your help, Preconsul Arinna," Sarah bowed slightly and turned off the comm channel, "Gem, what do you think?"  
  
"They left recently enough," Gemini responded, "I should be able to track them through the slipstream."  
  
"Well, lets get going before the Neitzchians can go through with whatever trap they have planned," Pellings said, "Take us out."  
  
Gemini's avatar sat in the slipstream chair. She would have to guide the ship personally in order to follow Andromeda's trail.  
  
***  
  
"Another ship is coming out of slipstream," Andromeda said.  
  
"Again?" Dylan asked.  
  
"It appears to be... a Ship of The Line," Andromeda answered in disbelief.  
  
"The coils are ready," Harper said, "I don't care if its a luxury cruiseliner, I say we get outta here."  
  
"Just wait a minute," Dylan said slowly.  
  
"This is strange," Andromeda said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harper answered.  
  
"No, I mean the ship. The hull matches perfectly, but it appears to have some added armaments. I'm definately detecting torpedo tubes of some sort, but I don't recognize most of the additions."  
  
"The Magog and Neitzchian fleets are moving to intercept..." Rev said, "They've surrounded the other vessel, and captured it in a magnetic field similar to the one we're in... They're hailing us."  
  
"Andromeda, I am Captain Sarah Pellings of the Starship Gemini. It's good to see you, Captain Hunt."  
  
"I'd say the same, but considering the situation I'm not sure that would be appropriate."  
  
"You have gotten us into quite a mess. I can't believe you tried to negotiate with Neitzchians on neutral territory," Pellings paused, and she smiled slightly, "You're almost as crazy as I am."  
  
"Captain Pellings," Dylan said, "You seem awefully confident, considering the number of Neitzchian and Magog vessels."  
  
"I have a way to get us out of here," Sarah responded, "Just follow my lead, if you can."  
  
***  
  
"Everything is ready," Reynolds said.  
  
"The Neitzchians aren't happy about being ignored," Gemini added.  
  
"All right," Pellings said, "Ready fractal torpedos. I want a barrage near the Andromeda. We have to force the ships near her to withdraw. Remember, Andromeda can withstand a little collateral damage, but she may be damaged."  
  
"Understood," The weapons officer answered, "Torpedos away."  
  
"The Neitzchians and Magog are moving in," Chen informed them, "Incoming missles, multiple vectors."  
  
"Return fire, conventional weapons only," Pellings ordered.  
  
"What about our surprise?" Fredricks asked.  
  
"We're not close enough. We want to give them as little time as possible."  
  
"The lead ship is at five thousand meters and closing," Chen said hurriedly, "They're probably planning to board us."  
  
"All right," Pellings responded, "Gemini, target the biggest ship within six kilometers."  
  
"Ready," Gemini said.  
  
"Fire the Gauss Cannon," Pellings ordered, her voice strong.  
  
"Rail deployed," Gemini said, "The point field of the cannon has successfully overpowered the general magnetic field created by the enemy vessels. They have sustained no detectable damage."  
  
"Time?" Fredricks asked.  
  
"Charge is already near critical. Arc will occur in 5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
A blast of electricity ripped through the rain of metallic rail fired from the Gaussian weapon. The poweful Neitzchian battleship attempted to pull back from the sharp sting of the pulse, but it was disabled within seconds. Immediately, the other ships began to back away. Some of them turned and fled at full speed. The enemy was in chaos.  
  
"The Andromeda is still caught in the Corak's magnetic field," Gemini said, "Wait, I'm reading an energy buildup inside the ship... They've polarized their hull."  
  
"Andromeda is being thrown back," Chen said.  
  
"They should be far enough away to activate slipstream in six seconds," Gemini calculated.  
  
"Cover them until they can make it out," Pellings said as the Gemini headed for Andromeda's position.  
  
"Andromeda is transiting," Chen said.  
  
"Gemini, get us out of here!" Pellings ordered.  
  
***  
  
"The Gemini is following us," Andromeda informed them as they traversed the slipstream, "Twenty-seven hostiles are in persuit, including the Corak and the Kapth."  
  
"We'll have to leave the slipstream long before we can reach allies capable of repelling that," Tyr stated.  
  
"Gemini has released some sort of pod into the slipstream behind her," Andromeda said, somewhat confused, "...I'm detecting a massive disruption in the slipstream."  
  
"The Neitzchians are being forced into normal space," Dylan watched one of the displays, "Incredible... Beka, return to normal space as soon as we reach Alor."  
  
"No problem," Beka responded as she piloted through the stream.  
  
"Andromeda, are you familiar with the Gemini?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, there is no mention of that vessel anywhere in my records."  
  
"Tyr, Beka?" Dylan looked at his officers.  
  
"Never heard of it," Beka answered.  
  
"Neither have I," Tyr responded.  
  
---  
  
"Captain Hunt," Pellings said, once Dylan had appeared on the screen, "I was worried about you back there."  
  
"So was I," Dylan gave her an apraising look, "Care to explain what just happened?"  
  
"I'll be happy to give you Gem's life story as soon as we get back to the shipyard, but we should get moving before the Neitzchians figure out where we are."  
  
"Shipyard?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I serve on one of the few to survive the wars."  
  
"We didn't know that any shipyards had survived."  
  
"That's how we've survived so long. Not many people know we're out here. We were built during the war to replace some of the losses. Since the Neitzchians had been hitting the space stations so heavily, the Commonwealth decided to keep our location top secret. So far, only a few Magog and some occasional raiders have ever found us. However, Magog attacks have become more numerous lately, and we need allies. We want to rejoin the Commonwealth."  
  
"Lead the way." 


	3. R & R

"Captain, welcome to New Alameda," Sarah said as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks," Dylan responded, "Now, about the Gemini..."  
  
"As you may have noticed, the Gemini isn't an ordinary Ship of The Line. She was a testbed for new Commonwealth technologies. When the war broke out, funding for military research skyrocketed. High Guard scientists had plenty of new technologies that they couldn't afford to test or perfect prior to the war. By the time the major projects were ready, we had already lost a great deal to the Neitzchians. Time and capital were too thin to build many new ships. So, rather than build several prototypes, the Gemini was built to give a trial by fire for a number of new devices. Unfortunately, on her maiden voyager, her experimental slipstream drive exploded, and she was left adrift. By that time, we had already lost the battle of Witch Head, and the Magog invasions were starting. With the loss of the Gemini, the tattered remains of the Commonwealth fell apart."  
  
"So the Gemini was the last ditch effort to save the Commonwealth?"  
  
"In a way," Sarah paused, "But when we lost the battle of Witch Head, most people knew it was a lost cause, the rest had already known. Gemini's new technology was designed for upgrades of existing starships. Unfortunately, after the battle, we didn't have any more Ships of The Line to refit."  
  
"Which brings us up to the present," Dylan remarked.  
  
"Basically," Sarah replied, "We are the descendants of the people who originally manned the shipyard. We try to work according to the rules of the Commonwealth, which is why we use the chain of command and wear High Guard uniforms. Anyway, raids reduced our original defense force to just a single frigate and an artillary ship at one point, but we salvaged everything we could find. Our database holds information on several old battle sites, and that helped us find old ship materials that we could sell or reuse. Eventually, we started building ships again. You should have seen the crew when we finally commissioned the Saratoga. It wasn't much, but we were finally making progress again. Eventually, we got enough together to build another frigate. Slowly, we built up enough for two battleships before we finally found Gemini's wreakage."  
  
"Its amazing you were able to survive for so long without funding from the Commonwealth."  
  
"There's a lot of wreakage out there, for people who know where to look," Sarah answered, sadly.  
  
"What condition was the Gemini in when you found her?"  
  
"She was pretty heavily damaged. The entire rear section of the ship had been blown off by the explosion. Radiation from the broken remains of the slipstream drive killed the crew. She had lost her sensor drones, and a large portion of her database had been destroyed. The damage to the computer system was so severe that the AI had shut itself down. Luckily, there was enough left to rebuild. Our flagship was already eleven years old by the time we found her, and we badly needed more defense. The Gemini was more than we had hoped. The technology to build a Ship of The Line is long dead, even for us."  
  
***  
  
"How did you find us?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Any ship traveling through the slipstream creates a resonance pattern," Gem explained, "I have a sensor capable of detecting, and discriminating between, these patterns. I simply located yours and tracked it."  
  
"How could you feed the information to the slipstream pilot fast enough?"  
  
Gem smiled, "I piloted through myself."  
  
Rommie wasn't sure how to respond, "But... you're an android."  
  
"True, however the Commonwealth had been experimenting with biomass sub-control processors when I was built. A small neuron bundle contained in my torso gives me sufficient organic intuition for slipstream piloting. Still, I am not as skilled as most trained organic pilots."  
  
"What other experimental technology are you carrying?"  
  
"I'll show you around," Gem said, leading Rommie over to one of the bridge stations.  
  
***  
  
"As much as I love hanging with you guys, I think I'm going to see if there are any cute High Guards girls out there."  
  
"You mean 'desperate' High Guard girls, right?" Beka asked.  
  
"Hey, the ladies can't get enough of suave, handsome geniuses."  
  
"But, since there aren't any around, you're hoping they'll go with you instead?"  
  
"Exactly," Harper smiled as he headed off to explore the station.  
  
"Now I feel pathetic," Beka said as she watched Harper leave.  
  
"Don't feel bad," Rev moved over next to her, "Harper is only a boy."  
  
"And I'm getting old? Not one of your better pep talks."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Its just that you already know about the world. You're more interested in finding the right person, and not just a person."  
  
"I guess," Beka shook her head slowly, "But I never thought I'd spend the part of my shore leave talking to a Magog."  
  
"Well I, for one, am glad you're spending it that way."  
  
***  
  
'This is just too convenient,' Tyr finished the glass of water he had ordered, 'Why did the Gemini pick that moment to save them? How could one ship, even one that advanced, have gotten them away from two fleets of ships? The situation would have been a lot a different if they had arrived just a few moments before or after they had.'  
  
"Hey," A young woman sat at the bar next to him, "I don't see many people ordering water around here."  
  
"I won't allow anything to interfere with my rational thought," Tyr responded.  
  
"Luckily, I don't need rational thought," She smiled and turned to the bar tender, "I'll have a beer."  
  
"No problem," The man answered as he filled a glass from the tap.  
  
"I'm Anna," She said, looking at Tyr.  
  
"Tyr Anasazi," He replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," She smiled again.  
  
"I hope you don't expect this to go anywhere. Inter-species relationships are pointless."  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to bear your children. We don't get many new faces around here, and I was hoping to meet someone with a different perspective."  
  
"All right," Tyr looked amused, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
***  
  
"How did it go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He told me he'd think about it, and talk to me again in the morning," Dylan answered.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't say no."  
  
"These things take time," Dylan looked at her, "I think he'll come around."  
  
"I hope so," She responded, "I don't know how much longer we can hold on without allies."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to protect you."  
  
"I probably shouldn't be getting my hopes up, but that really does make me feel better."  
  
"As long as we have hope, civilization will survive."  
  
"Hope," She smiled, "Its worth a try."  
  
***  
  
"Did you ever meet the Intellectual Progress?"  
  
"We were in a patroll together once. Did you know her?"  
  
"She led the defense garrison at my original shipyard! Once," Gem began to laugh as she told the story, "Pro was sent out to investigate some strange solar activity. Her captain had them go down right next to the corona. She tried to warn him that the solar surface was becoming unstable, but to make a long story short, when I left they were still trying to get ahold of some replacement thrust articulators."  
  
Rommie laughed. The Pro's captain was probably the most impulsive CO in the fleet. Pro, on the other hand, was probably the most conservative starship built yet. They made a great team.  
  
Suddenly, Rommie's expression changed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Andromeda paused, "The Progress is probably dead now, along with the Eight-Fold Path, the Pax Magillanic, the Continuation of Politics, the Radiance…"  
  
"I'm sure plenty of others survived," Gem said, reaching out towards Andromeda.  
  
"I met one once," Andromeda began, "We found the Pax in an asteroid belt that was once Talsetti Six. She had been alone for hundreds of years. When we finally got to her… she was irrational. In the end, she forced us to attack her. She let down her defenses, and…"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Gem put an arm around the avatar, "You did what you had to do."  
  
"It isn't that. I'll miss Maggy, but there's something else… I'm worried," Rommie wasn't sure what to say, "I mean, neither of us had to live through the last three hundred years. Could anyone stay sane in a galaxy like this for three centuries?"  
  
"I don't know," Gem answered, "But we have to hope. If everything goes well, there'll be a whole new generation of starships, and they'll be looking up to us."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to be a mentor for an entire fleet."  
  
"I was just built 300 years ago," Gemini reminded her, "I'd rather face a Magog invasion than be responsible for training a new ship. I'm going to need you more than any of them."  
  
"I sometimes wish I had died in the battle of Witch Head. I could've made a difference out there, but now… I think Maggy would have had more of a chance. Why did she have to die and leave me to rebuild the Commonwealth?"  
  
"You've accomplished a lot more than most ships would in your position. You'll make a great flagship."  
  
"Flagship? You're the flagship. You're the strongest ship in the fleet, and I'm outdated. They won't be building any more ships like me."  
  
"You're the only one experienced enough to lead the fleet. Besides, you're the ship that the founder of the New Commonwealth wants to serve with."  
  
"I'm the only ship that actually belongs to the Commonwealth right now. If the shipyard joins, Dylan should transfer to a better ship. He should have the best."  
  
"Andromeda, you are the best. You're the only ship with any experience out there. You know your crew, and that's more important than an improved plasma converter."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course. Do you remember how you felt when you went on your first mission?"  
  
Rommie smiled briefly, "The first time I went full speed, I was afraid my Plasma Conduction Manifold was going to explode."  
  
"…And now you know better. You've been in battle, you've explored unknown space, you've helped your captain conduct negotiations, and you've done lots of other things that I haven't even thought of yet."  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
"You'll be fine," Gem smiled, "Trust me."  
  
***  
  
"I am very dissapointed. We had the Andromeda and the Gemini surrounded. We had overwhelming numbers, but you let them escape."  
  
"My ship tried to follow the Andromeda," Kyn responded, "But the Magog couldn't even stay in formation."  
  
"Neither could your pride, Kyn. I'm starting to question your genetic worth."  
  
"My genes are not your concern. If your ship hadn't shown up, we would have captured the Andromeda and taken it back to our territory before the Gemini found us. If you want the mission done right, keep better control of your pets."  
  
Mert hissed as Kyn gave him a withering look, "It is not our fault. If that Neit hadn't waited so long, my crew would be feasting on the humans from both ships by now."  
  
"Enough!" Lusus ordered forcefully, "Your petty bickering must stop. We have a common enemy, and we will must prevent it from gaining a foot hold in our territory. We won't suceed if you can't work together."  
  
"Fine, we'll work together, but when the time comes, I want the purple creature."  
  
"You mean the alien girl from the Andromeda? What could possibly be so important about her? I could supply you with plenty of unusual females, if that's what you want."  
  
"My pride has gotten word of her people. We believe she knows things that would be useful to us."  
  
"Very well, but we will interrogate her before turning her over to you," Lusus responded.  
  
"All right," Kyn smiled malevolently. Lusus knew the Neitzchian wasn't using direct deception, but he was certainly hiding something…  
  
"You told us that we could have all of the captives!" Mert was indignant.  
  
"You will have entire worlds to plunder. Surely one girl won't be all that important."  
  
Mert grumbled unintelligibly for a moment, but said nothing more.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Are ships are practically operating on skeleton crews already," Fredricks answered, "Beside, most people have family on the station. No one volunteered for the transfer."  
  
"I understand," Dylan nodded, "If we were in your position, I don't think any of my crew would want to go over to a new ship."  
  
"And you would be wrong," Tyr had been listening in on the conversation, "I want to join the crew of the Gemini."  
  
"You do?" Dylan's voice was unreadable, but Tyr knew him well enough to guess his emotions. Not that his feelings were relevant to the matter.  
  
"The Gemini is a more powerful ship. I believe my chances for survival are better there."  
  
"It isn't that simple…"  
  
"Of course not," Tyr sounded almost defiant.  
  
"Are you unhappy here?"  
  
"Dylan, when is the last time you discussed philosophy?"  
  
"Philosophy? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Tyr paused, studying Dylan, "Last night, I met a member of the Gemini's crew. We discussed philosophy, politics, combat strategy, ship building doctrines… The only person on the Andromeda to even attempt intelligent conversation with me has been Rev, and so far that has been a complete failure."  
  
"I've studied Neitzche," Dylan reminded him, "If you want to discuss philosophy…"  
  
"That isn't all," Tyr answered coldly, "As far as humans go, she was intelligent, athletic, and physically attractive. Her genes are good enough to be incorporated into my offspring."  
  
"I thought Neitzchians didn't engage in inter-species relationships," Dylan said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Humans have enough genetic similarity to mate with Neitzchians. If I tried to take a Neitzchian mate, she would question my genetic worth for joining the Andromeda in the first place. Since I probably won't be able to secure a genetically enhanced mate, she would seem to be my best alternative."  
  
"Are you sure she wants to take you as a mate?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I am leaving," Tyr stated resolutely.  
  
"I can't force you to stay here," Dylan answered, "Report to Captain Pellings to authorize your transfer."  
  
***  
  
"Welcome aboard," Captain Pellings extended her hand, "Dylan tells me you've had some experience running defense drones."  
  
"I've done a lot of things," Tyr responded.  
  
"Good. We could use an operator for bridge station six. I'll start a simulation, just to make sure you're up to it."  
  
"I can handle the drone."  
  
"That's standard procedure for new officers. If you don't like it, you can go back to the Andromeda."  
  
"Perhaps I will."  
  
Pellings nodded, "If that's what you want."  
  
"I haven't decided yet. What sort of simulation is it?"  
  
"Just a few computer-generated sensor contacts. It'll get harder as time goes by. Your score is determined by the amount of simulated damage we take and the length of time that your drone survives."  
  
"Fine, I'll take the test."  
  
***  
[One day later...]  
  
"So, what happened?" Beka stood as Dylan walked in.  
  
"The Admiral signed the charter. We can head out in a few minutes."  
  
"No, what happened with Tyr?"  
  
"I tried again, but he barely listened. I take it you didn't get through to him either."  
  
"None of us have," Beka sat in the slipstream chair.  
  
"It'll be hard getting along without him," Dylan looked around at the assembled crew, "But we can manage. Beka, take us back to Alor."  
  
---  
  
When Andromeda arrived at Alor, the massive Kapth was already in orbit of the planet. The entire crew of the Andromeda was dismayed, but Dylan wasn't about to leave without investigating. He immediately contacted the Kapth.  
  
"Captain Hunt, I presume?" The unusual being said the instant communications had been established, "I am Lusus Naturae of the Starship Kapth. It is an honor to meet you captain."  
  
"I'm…glad to meet you," Dylan was taken a bit off guard.  
  
"May I ask why you've come to this world, Captain?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should be discussing my plans with someone who participated in an attack on my ship less than two days ago."  
  
"That? Water under the bridge, Captain. Isn't that what you humans say?" Lusus smiled hideously, "Anyway, that has no bearing on my business at the moment."  
  
"And that is…?"  
  
"I've come to inform you that Alor won't be joining your New Commonwealth. In fact, you may soon be seeing a noticable decline in the number of your member worlds."  
  
"Why would that be?" Dylan's face with stern.  
  
"As much as I enjoy all this, I frankly don't have time for verbal games. Allow me to be blunt, Captain. I intend to systematically wipe out every planet that persists in identifying itself with the New Commonwealth. My combined Neitzchian and Magog forces will wreak unimaginable havoc with the populations of your pathetic alliance, except for those who publically renounce the Commonwalth."  
  
"We won't allow that to happen."  
  
"Nor would I expect you to. I expect you to resist me with every ounce of strength you have. However, this is a win-win situation for me. If you fight now, my flagship will single-handedly board and capture the Andromeda, utterly crushing your fleet's morale. If you flee, my fleet will bombard this planet and reduce its cities to dust. Tell me Captain, what do you suppose will happen if you abandon this world to my men, giving its populace over to slavery, torture, and death at the hands of my rather merciless compatriots? Once I'm through here, and that will be quite soon, I will make this tragedy well known in the New Commonwealth. Then, I intend to threaten all of your other worlds with worse should they attempt to stand by you. Your miniscule fleet has no chance against my military might."  
  
"You should know, wars are about more than numbers and technology."  
  
"Of course," Lusus responded, "The battles will be won or lost by our actions, as generals. So, it is time for the games to begin. If you do not attack, I will commence bombarding this planet in ten seconds. Nine…eight…seven…" 


	4. Generalship

Dylan signaled to cut audio with the Kapth, "Can we contact the Gemini?"  
  
"They're using some kind of jamming technology," Rev responded, "I don't think we can send any messages beyond a few kilometers."  
  
"The Kapth just released something in the direction of Alor," Rev stated, "They're hailing us."  
  
"That was just a low-yield nuclear warhead," Lusus explained, "Enough to destroy only one city. However, I have plenty more where that came from. The Alorians will be begging for mercy in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Can't we discuss this?"  
  
"No, and your hesitation could cost the lives of millions. Retreat or fight, but make up your mind so that I can accept the Alorians' surrender."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Dylan was getting desparate.  
  
"Its all very simple, Captain. The days of your species have come to an end. Humans, Nightsiders, Alorians, and all the rest are about to become footnotes on the pages of history. It is time for a new people, my people, to claim ownership of this galaxy."  
  
Lusus cut communications and began to move his ship to another location. Dylan knew he had to act quickly.  
  
"Beka, Trance," He turned, "I want you to take the Maru down to the surface and talk to the Alorians. Find out everything you can about the situation, and tell them that we'll do everything in our power to help them. Rev, I want you to go with them. As soon as Beka and Trance get to the planet, I want you to take the Maru back to New Alameda and call in the fleet. We'll need as many ships as we can get. Once you're clear of this jamming, send out messages to as many allies as you can reach."  
  
The three of them immediately headed for the Maru while Harper, Rommie, and Dylan prepared for battle. They all knew their chances for survival were slim, but they were out of options.  
  
The Andromeda dipped into the planet's atmosphere and released the Eureka Maru. The small cargo ship raced toward the surface as the Kapth moved to intercept. Suddenly, the Maru shuddered and began to climb back up towards space.  
  
"The Kapth is generating a magnetic field," Rommie stated, "It isn't strong enough to pull us in."  
  
"The Maru!" Dylan quickly tried to come up with a plan, "Get them back inside!"  
  
"The Kapth is already closer than we are," Andromeda answered, "I don't think we can get to them."  
  
"Fire all missles," Dylan ordered, "Turn off the close-range targeting systems. See if the magnet will draw them in"  
  
"Missles away…" Rommie answered, "The magnetic field weakened, but came back up. He can probably route quite a bit more power to it, if he has too."  
  
"Not if we destroy his field coils," Dylan answered, "Keep firing. He must be using an external generator for a field this strong…"  
  
"Uhhh…Why aren't they shooting back at us?" Harper asked.  
  
"They're probably worried that they'll destroy us instead of capturing us. They can pull us in and board the ship whenever they want."  
  
"So why wait for us to send the Maru?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Dylan responded, "He may be trying to divide and conquer."  
  
"The Kapth has taken the Maru inside," Andromeda told them, "We're too late."  
  
"Andromeda," Dylan briefly looked into the eyes of the android avatar, "Prepare to ram the Kapth. This may be a no win situation, but I'm not going to let them get away with this."  
  
"The Kapth is hailing us," Andromeda paused, "Engines are ready for a maximum acceleration burst, and I've plotted the most logical assault vector… I'm ready for the final attack run."  
  
"Stand by," Dylan ordered, "Put the Kapth on main viewer."  
  
"Captain Hunt," Lusus' voice was maddeningly smooth, "It seems half of your crew has wandered onto my vessel."  
  
"What do you want with them?" Dylan demanded.  
  
"I'm only holding them for questioning. I have to find out why they were trespassing on my ship."  
  
"You've just murdered the population of an entire city, and you're using metaphor now?"  
  
"A bit ironic isn't it? Nevertheless, if I am to remain a true linguistic artist, I must practice."  
  
"How can I get my people back?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, you can't. Within a few days, they will be either enslaved by Neitzchians, or sleeping in a Magog refrigerator. In fact, I intend to capture the rest of you, and place you all in similar peril."  
  
"You wouldn't be contacting me if you didn't plan to negotiate," Dylan replied, "You haven't tried to capture or destroy us yet, so you must have something in mind."  
  
"I may be striving for perfection, Captain," Lusus responded, "But I will admit to a sadistic streak. I want you to feel pain for your lost crewmen. Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery soon enough. For now though, I have a few experiments to run on my guests."  
  
Andromeda spoke again as Lusus cut the transmission, "The Kapth has gone to slipstream."  
  
"Follow them!" Dylan ordered immediately.  
  
"I'm on it," Harper said as he piloted the ship into the slipstream.  
  
"How far ahead are they?" Dylan asked once they had entered the stream.  
  
"Pretty far," Harper answered, "I've never seen piloting like this before. I can't catch them, but I'm not giving up. As soon as they drop back to normal space, we'll be right on top of 'em."  
  
"I know you can do it," Dylan nodded, "If they get away, we may never be able to find Beka and the others."  
  
***  
  
"Trance Gemini, stand up."  
  
Beka shot to her feet, "If you touch one hair on her head, I'll…"  
  
"You'll die like the rest of your species," Lusus cut her speech short, "Trance, don't defy me. Stand up and walk to the front of the cell before I take my frustration out on your crewmates."  
  
Trance stood up slowly. She was obviously nervous, and the presense of five armed, Neitzchian guards did nothing to alleviate her fears.  
  
Lusus and his men ushered her into a small room with a metallic table and various instruments. It was clearly a biological laboratory of some kind. This fact alone greatly increased her dread about the current situation. Immediately, the guards picked her up and forced her onto the table, where she was strapped down. Lusus dismissed the guards, and began to look over his captive.  
  
After a long silence, Trance attempted to start a conversation, "So… you've got an interesting name."  
  
Lusus smiled for a moment before responding, "It's from an ancient earth language. Lusus Naturae is Latin for sport of nature. In other words, it means that I am a freak."  
  
"Uhh, I see…"  
  
"It is descriptive, though a bit misleading."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For one thing, I am not a product of nature. At least, not entirely. I was born Neitzchian. I had some sort of genetic mutation that my parents couldn't identify. Luckily for me, and unluckily for them, they decided not to terminate my existance. Once I was born, they found that I grew very quickly, and that my cells rapidly replaced themselves, which helped me heal quickly. That was quite positive, even with the drawback of a greatly increased nuitritional requirement. Before long, females were practically lining up to be my mates. Unfortunately, I began to feel a desire to be more than just another Neitzchian. I bore a few children, and bought my own warship. However, I soon left my pride behind and began on my current quest."  
  
"What kind of quest?"  
  
"I intend to become genetically perfect, and use my perfection to become the most powerful ruler in the galaxy. A bit simplistic, perhaps even cliché-esque, but it is certainly a worthwhile persuit."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Trance's voice sounded weak, especially next to the silky, controlled tones of the man standing over her.  
  
"I'm getting to that," He smiled, "You see my dear, as I travelled, looking for a purpose, I met a certain scientist who was investigating new techniques genetic manipulation. As it turned out, my enhanced cellular production rate made me the ideal test subject. He added a few simple lines to my DNA, and within a few days, I could already notice the difference. I was quite pleased with his work, and I hired him to be my personal geneticist, a position he still holds to this day."  
  
"What kind of genetic manipulation did he do?"  
  
"Simple things at first," Lusus paused, "First, he gave me the genes to produce photosynthetic structures. My cells don't produce much food or oxygen, but it helps. After this, he added gill slits so that I could breathe underwater. Then, he used the DNA from a snake to alter my bone spurs so that they could inject venom. I had to have the original ones removed so that the improved spurs could take their place."  
  
"Why did you have to use snake DNA?" Trance asked.  
  
"To be honest, not even I understand his methods," Lusus answered, "For some reason, the introns from natural DNA strands stabalize the genetic manipulations. That is where you come in."  
  
"Me?" She asked, meekly.  
  
"A prehensile tail, regenerative cellular healing, advanced catatonic healing states…and precognition should all come in handy," Lusus smiled again for a moment, "Yes, I am familiar with the unusual capabilities of your species. I've done a great deal of study in exotic biology, and as far as natural organisms go, your people are quite advanced."  
  
Trance wasn't sure how to respond to that, "Umm…thank you…"  
  
"Now that I have you, all I have to do is extract a blood sample. Then, the good doctor can analyze your DNA and add the relevant portions to my genetic code."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"As you can probably tell, I've already done this with a Magog, a Nightsider, a Vedran, a Kedlas, and several other species, with varying degrees of invasive genetic changes. So far, I haven't had any problems. His techniques are very well refined."  
  
"Am I the reason you came after the Andromeda?"  
  
"No. You were a nice fringe benefit, but the New Commonwealth is a threat to my plans, and I intend to destroy it. Now, as much as I enjoy discussing this, I have things to attend to."  
  
Lusus plunged a needle into Trance's arm and extracted a blood sample. He then carefully placed the vile into a metal box and tucked that into his jacket pocket.  
  
"What are you going to do with us now?" Trance asked.  
  
"You are to become a slave for Kyn, a Neitzchian. Your friends will be given over to the Magog. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Lusus then left the room before Trance could respond. The guards then returned and took Trance back to her cell with the others.  
  
***  
  
"Tilt your head back."  
  
"Huh?" Harper asked.  
  
"I brought you a Sparky Cola," Rommie explained.  
  
"Thanks," He answered, as the anroid placed the can against his lips. He briefly looked away from the screen to gulp down some of the thick, sweet drink.  
  
"How much longer do you think this will go on?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harper said, "But I don't think their pilot is even tired, judging by his reflexes."  
  
"You won't be able to continue much longer."  
  
"I don't care how far they run, I'm not giving up until Trance, Beka, and Rev are back here, or I'm dead."  
  
"You are already suffering from fatigue. You haven't eaten, and you've barely had anything to drink for the past seven hours. If you keep this up, your body will suffer permanent damage in less than a day."  
  
"I don't care. We have to get them back."  
  
"We'll find some other way to find them. The Gemini can track ships through the slipstream…"  
  
"She has limits," Harper answered, "There's no way she can pick up the trail after this much time."  
  
"Let Dylan take over for awhile. You need sleep."  
  
"Dylan can't pilot as well as I can. Besides, we'd have to drop out of slipstream for a few seconds to make the switch. They'll lose us."  
  
"Your vision and motor skills are starting to suffer. If we continue in this manner, they will escape in under two hours, and you will have endangered your health for no reason."  
  
"There's no choice," Harper shook his head, "I've gotta try. …Alright, I'll switch with Dylan as soon as he finishes eating, if they don't stop before then."  
  
"Agreed. He should complete his meal in the next few minutes."  
  
"Man, why don't these guys just turn around and fight," Harper growled.  
  
"I'm not certain."  
  
***  
  
"I'm getting a distress signal from Alor," Gem stated, "They are being sieged by the Kapth, and are requesting any help we could offer."  
  
"Captain Hunt was going there to negotiate with the Alorians…" Pellings looked at the screen, "Contact the Admiral. Request that all available ships be sent to the Alorian home world. We can get moving as soon as the message is sent."  
  
"It may already be too late for the Andromeda," Tyr said, "We shouldn't move until the fleet is ready."  
  
"One of our starships may be in trouble," Fredricks answered, "We aren't going to sit on the sidelines while they get destroyed or captured. Seconds matter."  
  
"If we aren't organised, they will pick us off one by one."  
  
"Message sent," Gemini informed them.  
  
"This conversation is over," Pellings responded firmly, "Gemini, activate slipstream."  



	5. Lost and Found

"They're gone," Dylan finally announced, "They've been out of sensor range for over fifteen minutes."  
  
"No! I can find them," Harper was adament.  
  
"Harper, its over. We'll find a way to get them back, but I can't let you risk your health any longer. Exit the slipstream."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Andromeda, prepare to deactivate the slipstream drive on my mark."  
  
"If you do that, we'll be explosively forced out of the slipstream," Harper reminded him, "We'll be stranded until I can fix the drive system."  
  
Dylan wore a look of determination, "Deactivation in three…two…"  
  
"Alright!" Harper was exhasperated, "Transiting to normal space."  
  
"Rommie, make sure he gets some sleep and something to eat," Dylan ordered, "I'll take us back to the shipyard and organize a rescue."  
  
Harper was too exhausted to respond. Without the motivation of finding his shipmates, his friends, he barely had the will to get to his quarters. He put one arm over Rommie's shoulders and let her escort him off the bridge. Dylan sat in the chair and began to pilot back through the stream. In truth, he didn't like turning back any more than Harper did. If he were in that chair during the chase, he would've pushed himself even further. He wished he could have taken Harper's place, but there was nothing he could have done.  
  
***  
  
Admiral Nishar looked through the window of the small vessel. The ensign that had accompanied him could tell that he was lost in thought. It was understandable, of course. Given the circumstances, he wouldn't be surprised by anything the Admiral might do. The silence seemed to last forever, but finally the sensors starting to beep, warning of a ship coming out of the slipstream.  
  
"Admiral, the Andromeda is hailing us."  
  
Admiral? What did that mean now? "Put them through."  
  
"What happened here?" Dylan looked as though he were about to go into shock.  
  
"Neitzchians," Admiral shook his head, "There were too many of them. We never had a chance. The Gemini took the Red Star and the Protégé out to protect Alor. It didn't take the Neitzchians long to drop in. Must have been thirty cap ships. We knew the station was lost. We tried to send the fleet to safety, but they put up one of those damned magnetic fields. They slaughtered us. The Cataphract was lost with all hands. We managed to get life pods out from the Cumberland and the Saratoga, but the Neitzchians just pulled them in. I'd be trapped too, but my shuttle was strong enough to hold out in the nebula until they left. When we came out, there was nothing left."  
  
"The Neitzchians never destroy facilities that they can use…" Dylan pondered, "None of this is making sense. Why did they destroy the entire shipyard?"  
  
"Everything was so brutal. They were making an example of us."  
  
"Admiral, I'd like you to come aboard the Andromeda. We can regroup with the others at Alor," Dylan responded. He could only hope that the rest of the fleet had survived.  
  
"Gladly," Nishar responded.  
  
***  
  
"Do you still think they'll be back?" Fredricks asked.  
  
"Alor is still the most likely target," Gemini responded, "The captain of the Kapth would not want to appear weak by being chased away by the Andromeda. He'll have to return to prove that he isn't afraid of us."  
  
"You're probably right," Pellings responded, "But they've been gone for too long."  
  
"Even so," Gemini responded, "Our best course of action is to remain here and wait for orders."  
  
"We can wait another hour, but no longer," Pellings answered.  
  
---  
  
"There's a ship coming out of slipstream," Chen said, "It's the Andromeda."  
  
"They're hailing us," Gemini added.  
  
"On main viewer," Sarah replied.  
  
"Captain," Nishar greeted as he stood near the front of Andromeda's bridge.  
  
"Admiral?" Pellings was surprised to see him away from the shipyard.  
  
"I'm glad to see you alive," Nishar responded, "I was worried that they might have gotten you, too."  
  
"Too?"  
  
"I need to speak with you in private. I'll be bringing my personal shuttle over momentarily. Tell the Red Star and the Protégé to stand by."  
  
---  
  
"I'm detecting a ship coming through the slipstream," Andromeda informed them.  
  
"Battle stations!" Dylan ordered.  
  
"There's only the three of us, you know," Harper said.  
  
"Wait," Andromeda looked confused, "It's the Maru."  
  
"The Maru?" Dylan looked at the monitor, "Hail them."  
  
"Hey there," Beka smiled, "Glad I found you."  
  
"How did you get away from the Kapth?"  
  
"We broke away when they went to transfer us over to one of the Magog ships," Beka explained, "When we got to the hangar bay, Rev managed to spray some of the guards. I grabbed a weapon and started shooting. They got Rev, but I made to the Maru."  
  
"What about Trance?"  
  
"They didn't send her with us," Beka explained, "I don't know what they're planning to do with her, but we have to stop them."  
  
"As soon as you're rested, I want to hear everything you found out."  
  
"I'm fine," Beka answered, "We have to get to work right now if we're going to help Trance."  
  
"Do you know where they are now?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, but…"  
  
"Being held on an enemy ship is a traumatic experience. You're going to take some time to recover."  
  
"He's still got a member of my crew. I won't 'recover' until we have her back."  
  
"Harper nearly killed himself trying to find you. I'm not letting it happen again. Next time, we'll get a plan together, and be ready."  
  
"If you won't send the Andromeda after her, I'll take the Maru back out there and find her myself."  
  
"Look, we can discuss this once you're inside. We have to at least make sure the Maru hasn't been tampered with."  
  
"Alright," Beka answered, "Ready to dock."  
  
---  
  
Beka sat down heavily on one of the soft chairs in her quarters. Dylan and Rommie had eventually calmed her down and convinced her to take a break. Still, she planned to get back to the bridge as soon as she'd had a quick bite and a few minutes of sleep. After a moment, the door chimed.  
  
"Come in," Beka invited.  
  
Rommie walked in carrying a tray of food, "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks," Beka said as she cleared some space on the table.  
  
"I hope you… were treated well."  
  
"They didn't do anything to us, except for taking blood samples. Don't worry about it," She sat down, "Rommie, would you download music file 426 from the Maru and play it?"  
  
"Of course," Rommie cocked her head and looked up for a moment. Music began playing in the background as she looked back at Beka."  
  
"Rommie, what's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The music."  
  
"Music file 426 from the Maru," Rommie answered.  
  
"That can't be right…" Beka trailed off.  
  
"Perhaps the Maru's computer was damaged by the extreme magnetic fields," Rommie responded, "I'll make sure Harper takes a look at it."  
  
"Thanks," Beka answered absently as she tried to understand the lyrics.  
  
"Goodnight," Rommie said as she backed out of the room.  
  
---  
  
"Everything looks fine in here," Harper stated, "But some of the computer files are messed up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Like the music files," Harper answered, "Rommie told me to take a look at them, and when I did, I noticed that they all had the same internal identification tags. Every music file in the Maru's database has been changed into some Neitzchian kid's bedtime chant."  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to go back to earth and download some good albums."  
  
"No," Dylan rubbed his temples for a moment, "It means someone is intentionally trying to expose us to that song. What's it called?"  
  
"Battlefury," Harper answered, "I know it sounds catchy, but it doesn't have much of a beat."  
  
"I'll have Andromeda check it for subliminal messages, unusual word patterns; anything that might tell us why someone would put it the Maru's database."  
  
"Great," Harper responded, "I'll go through the code and make sure there aren't any viruses."  
  
"Good idea. How long will that take?"  
  
"It'll only be a couple of minutes for the music file itself, but I want to run a scan on the rest of the files on the Maru just to be safe. I'm going to need a couple of hours to finish everything."  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere until Beka's gotten some sleep anyway, and don't listen to that the song until Andromeda's finished her analysis."  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Harper half-smiled as he got to work. 


	6. Mistaken Identity

"Your turn," Lusus smiled.  
  
"What did you do with Beka?" Trance demanded.  
  
"She is not your concern anymore," Lusus responded, "Kyn wants you to serve on his ship, and he's starting to grow impatient. Besides, I have what I need from you."  
  
Lusus raised his newly-formed tail and used it to open the cell. He held a pulse blaster in his right hand, and used it to lead Trance in the direction of the hangar bay. Trance knew from their previous encounter that Lusus enjoyed talking about himself and his plans, and hoped that she would be lucky a second time.  
  
"Isn't it unusual for a captain to do this sort of thing?"  
  
"There is an old earth saying, 'If you want something done well, do it yourself.'"  
  
"But you sent someone else to get Beka and Rev…"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, Miss Gemini, I have a somewhat personal interest in you."  
  
"Personal?" Trance's voice betrayed the nervousness that she felt.  
  
"I don't often meet a woman who could add so much to my genetic perfection. I considered making you the bearer of my offspring."  
  
"B…but we couldn't," Trance stammered, afraid of what he might do, "I mean… we aren't the same species…"  
  
"Not like that," Lusus scolded, "I would have to infest your body, as the Magog do. Or perhaps I could simply extract your egg sacs… But that isn't important now. Kyn wants you, and I'm not going to tamper with your body at this point. His loyalty is too important… for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Hmph. I'm not going to tell you my entire plan. I may be a genetic freak, but I am not that foolish."  
  
"But you don't plan on keeping him around forever…"  
  
"Kyn is my ally, and I am a man of my word. On a ship this size, we have many accidents, Miss Gemini. If you doubt my loyalty to Kyn, I may not be able to help if you happen to be too close to an airlock when it accidentally malfunctions. You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Trance answered quietly.  
  
"Good," Lusus responded as they neared the entrance to the hangar.  
  
Trance paused as he manipulated the keypad that protected the door, "…What does he want with me?"  
  
"I really don't know. He said something about getting information from you."  
  
"I don't know anything special…"  
  
"Except the future."  
  
***  
  
'Eureka Maru, this is the Andromeda Ascendant, High Guard starship. Access code 93853257.'  
  
'Access granted, Andromeda Ascendant. How may I be of service?'  
  
'Do you have any records reguarding the High Guard starship known as the Intellectual Progress?'  
  
'Affirmative.'  
  
'What is the last known location of that ship?'  
  
'The Intellectual Progress was destroyed at the battle of the witch head nebula.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The Intellectual Progress was destroyed at the battle of the witch head nebula.'  
  
'I understand that. My records indicate that she was not in the envoy that the Neitzchians ambushed.'  
  
'That is correct.'  
  
'How was she involved in the battle?'  
  
'The Intellectual Progress was part of the emergency backup force that responded to distress calls sent by the High Guard fleet.'  
  
'How is that possible?'  
  
'Please restate question.'  
  
'Eureka Maru, I am terminating the data link.'  
  
'Understood. Communication channel is closing in three seconds…'  
  
Rommie looked up, "That's impossible…"  
  
***  
  
"Andromeda, could I get a visual record of the battle at Missar Nebula?"  
  
"Of course," The hologram responded as a starscape appeared on Beka's viewscreen, "Why are interested in that battle?"  
  
"Its one of the few times you and Dylan were attacked before being caught in a black hole. I'm his first officer now, and I have to get inside his head."  
  
"But you've served with him in battle before."  
  
"Not enough times," Beka muttered, "I need to be able to predict what he's going to do in a fight."  
  
"This seems like an unusual time for that," Andromeda responded, "I thought you would be working on a plan to rescue Trance."  
  
"I am," Beka answered, "But we have to be ready in case Lusus attacks again. Don't worry, we'll get Trance back. I just need a little more time."  
  
***  
  
Tyr looked over the battle reports of the past few days. Somehow, Lusus had remained one step ahead of them. He had drawn off the Andromeda, the Red Star, the Protégé, and the Gemini long enough to easily destroy the shipyard without any losses of his own. With Alor as the only remaining Commonwealth target, it wouldn't be so easy to divide and conquer. His flagship, along with Raptor Pride and the Magog sub-fleet, could destroy the remaining ships of the New Commonwealth. However, the four ships protecting Alor would inflict heavy losses before going down. Judging by the enemy's past attacks, Lusus would not allow that to happen. Lusus must have a plan…  
  
"Crewman, are you finished?" Ensign Roberts demanded.  
  
"Not yet," Tyr responded.  
  
"Get a move on, soldier. We need that drone online now."  
  
"Yes sir," Tyr answered coldly, his eyes burning through the young officer.  
  
The ensign coughed, and tried to maintain his air of authority, "Report to Lieutenant Mercer in ten minutes. Make sure your station is ready by then."  
  
Tyr didn't move until the ensign was out of sight. He didn't take orders easily. Once he felt that he had established his dominance, he began to work on the defense drone. After overheating the pod's engines during his practice run, Tyr had been assigned to repair it. The job seemed so menial. He might have more than enough engineering knowledge to do the work, but what they really needed him for was tactical work. He had been one of the best mercenaries in the quadrant, and he wasn't being allowed to plan the attack. Tyr began to wonder if he had misjudged the situation when he agreed to sign on with the Gemini.  
  
***  
  
"Gemini, this is the Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
"Acknowledged, Andromeda," Gemini smiled across the comm channel, "Is everything alright there?"  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, but we've been having some trouble with the Maru's computer."  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"I'd like to see your records of the battle of Witch Head."  
  
"My direct interface modules were damaged during the core explosion that left me stranded. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to fix them. Is there something in particular that I could look up for you?"  
  
"According to the Maru, the Intellectual Progress was destroyed in that battle, but you told me that she was still around when you were commissioned, after the Neitzchian ambush."  
  
"I see," Gemini paused for a moment, "According to my records, the Progress was not involved in that battle. She was stationed at the Mighty Gateway shipyards at that time."  
  
"Could you possibly transmit the data to me over a remote uplink? We need to pinpoint the error in the Maru's database."  
  
Gemini looked concerned, "We both know that such records are too susceptible to degradation for a remote uplink. If it's that important to you, send your avatar. I can't guarantee her safety, but it's the only way for you to get a complete record."  
  
"It seems we have no choice," Andromeda answered, "Expect a pod in eleven minutes."  
  
"I understand," Gemini responded, "I'll try to look out for her."  
  
***  
  
Rommie walked over to the panel. Gem stood nearby, paying close attention to the monitors on the walls of the room. They had decided to use a locked storage room near engineering to attempt the transfer. Gemini was concerned that a power surge could threaten nearby crew members. Rommie realised that the situation was worse than she had imagined upon hearing that, but she also knew that this had to be done. Something was wrong with this entire situation, and the Andromeda had to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"I'm ready," Gem announced, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm sure," Rommie responded.  
  
"You are aware of the severe risk of permanent damage. Your AI could be erased from the Avatar, and your body could be physically destroyed. There may be no way to repair you."  
  
"I know," Rommie answered simply. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the interface panel.  
  
'Andromeda, leave now,' A familiar voice stated urgently.  
  
'Leave? Why? Are you detecting a problem with the connection?'  
  
'Leave now, and she might not hurt you. Just walk away like nothing has happened, and maybe she'll let you go.'  
  
'Who are you talking about?'  
  
'Gem isn't my avatar. She has a command override on my holograms, my droids, everything. I've tried everything, but I can't get through to the crew. She'll kill them all.'  
  
Rommie immediately disconnected upon hearing those words. When her eyes opened to the interior of the storage room, she found her body strapped to a wall.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a cyborg," Gem explained, "Wraith Pride captured the Gemini during a battle with the old Commonwealth. Lusus bought it from them, rewired the ship, updated it, then set it adrift with me in stasis. We knew there was a Commonwealth shipyard somewhere in the area, but we didn't have any way to pinpoint it. However, just as we expected, I was able to easily infiltrate them by posing as the ship's avatar."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Now, you're going to transmit a very special status update to the Andromeda. Before you finish, I'm going to shut you down, permanently."  
  
"I'm not going to help you."  
  
"You don't have a choice," Gem smiled as she picked a device out of a pile on the work bench, "I hope you don't mind if I pick your brain for a little while."  
  
***  
  
"Playback complete."  
  
"Huh?" Beka blinked, "What playback?"  
  
"The battle of Missar," Andromeda responded, "You asked for the mission logs."  
  
"Did I?" Beka looked confused, "I must have fallen asleep. I still feel exhausted."  
  
"Dylan and Harper are waiting for you on the bridge," The hologram reminded her.  
  
Beka rubbed her forehead, "Right. Tell them I'm on my way."  
  
The first officer of the Andromeda immediately headed for the bridge. It was time to rescue Trance. 


	7. The Best Laid Plans

"Sir, we're getting a heavily encrypted message from the Gemini. It's for your eyes only."  
  
"Route it to my office," Lusus responded.  
  
Lusus locked the door to his office and ordered the computer to activate privace mode.  
  
"Lusus," The recording began, "I think the Andromeda suspects something. Her android body had a direct interface with the ship. I managed to destroy the avatar without raising any more suspicion, but she'll want to try something else soon. I think it's time for us to make our move. I can use the Gemini to bring down that old-style Terran battleship they've been using, and I assume you've got a plan for taking out the Andromeda. The only other ship they've got is that artillary ship and some Alorian frigates. Your fleet shouldn't have much trouble with them. I'm forwarding an intelligence file to you with all the information I've gathered, and everything I could extract from the Android. I plan on taking an escape pod and leaving the Gemini in eight hours. I'll be in orbit of the second moon when you arive to pick me up. I miss you, but if you ever send me on a mission with a bunch of Kludges again, you're a dead man," The image on the screen smiled jokingly, "Gem out."  
  
The genetically modified captain began to concentrate, and after a moment he saw flashes of the future. Now, he could plan for every contingency, every alternative. Precognition had taken him off guard at first, but he was starting to master it, and it had already proven to be a very useful tool. Unfortunately, he couldn't add those genes to his pilot. The ability to see the future, such as it was, interfered with the instincts needed for slip piloting. Nevertheless, Lusus considered the loss well worth this new ability.  
  
Once he had carefully examined every possibility, Lusus immediately returned to the bridge and made preparations for the attack. In mere minutes, his fleet would be traveling through the slipstream. They would intercept the Andromeda and capture it, crushing the New Commonwealth and greatly enhancing his fleet at the same time. The plan couldn't fail…not unless…  
  
He put the thought of defeat out of his mind. The probability of those events happening together were a billion to one. He couldn't take the time to prepare for such a minute possibility with the Andromeda nearly ready to discover the Gemini's ruse.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going?" Tyr walked over to the escape pod.  
  
"Are you questioning a superior officer, crewman?" Gem looked at him coldly.  
  
"I'm looking out for my own survival," Tyr responded, locking her eyes with his, "You're the ship's avatar. I'm forced to trust my life to you."  
  
"If you must know," Gem sounded annoyed, "I'm going to the Andromeda to work directly with Captain Hunt."  
  
"That's a long term escape pod," Tyr observed, "It isn't efficient for a short trip. You're going somewhere else, aren't you."  
  
"Stand down, crewman," Gem ordered.  
  
"I'd like an answer to that, too," Captain Pellings stepped out from the shadows. Gem had been too preoccupied to notice her approach.  
  
"Captain," Gem paused, "I wanted to run maintanance on the pod while I was out. I know it isn't normal procedure, but it seemed to be the most efficient course of action."  
  
"So why didn't you get my approval for this little side trip?"  
  
"I thought time was of the essense. You see," Gem explained as she took a step closer to her commanding officer, "Lusus is already on his way to kill you all, and I don't want to be around when he gets here."  
  
"Security!" Pellings called out, but she was too late. Gem extended her force lance and tripped Tyr. She then dragged the Captain into the pod and ejected.  
  
***  
  
Kyn looked at the viewscreen while Mert stood nearby, occasionally looking up to give the Neitzchian a bloodthirsty glare.  
  
"We're approaching the combat zone," The navigator explained.  
  
"Battle stations," Lusus ordered evenly.  
  
"Raptor Pride," Kyn spoke through the comm link, "Take wing position. Make sure the Gemini ID's the Kapth before you move in. All weapons officers, double check your targets. Only hit the Terran ships. If you hit one of the High Guard cruisers without my direct order, you can say goodbye to procreation."  
  
Simultaneously, Mert spoke to his second in hushed tones, "Starburst formation. Come in directly behind the Kapth. I'll tell you if we need backup. Get the troops ready for a full-scale landing, but don't move a single pod until I give the order."  
  
The fleet exited the slipstream at the pre-determined location, "We'll have target resolution in four minutes."  
  
"Hail the Andromeda," Lusus commanded.  
  
"Captain Naturae," The High Guard captain said, "I hope you're here to negotiate. As you can see, we have enough ships here to match your fleet."  
  
"You know, that reminds me of something my mother used to chant for me to help me sleep. I believe it was called 'Battlefury.' Perhaps you're familiar with it?"  
  
"We've heard of it," Dylan responded, suspiciously.  
  
"What was that word in the chorus? Oh yes," Lusus paused, a look of smug superiority came over his face, "Blitzkrieg!"  
  
"Dylan!" Andromeda called out as her holographic form vanished.  
  
The captain turned as he heard a force lance powering up behind him.  
  
"By the way, I took the liberty of replacing your first officer with a clone. I hope you like the new model."  
  
The clone held a force lance in each hand, keeping Dylan and Harper from trying anything, "Put your weapons on the ground, then get into the storage room…now!"  
  
The two crewmen looked at eachother, but reluctantly did as she ordered. Once she had locked them in the closet, she walked to the center of the bridge, "The Andromeda is secure."  
  
"Well done," Lusus responded, "Stand by while we handle the rest of the ships."  
  
"Captain," I'm detecting a ship coming out of the slipstream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's High Guard. Looks like a Dreadnought class deterrence battle cruiser. Primary weapon: Class 15 heavy AP cannon. Additional weapons: 120 AFM turrets, 30 high yield missle turrets, 75 anti-ship missle launchers, seven torpedo tubes, and eleven general purpose warhead launchers."  
  
"All those missles, and it's primary weapon is a single AP cannon?" Mert wondered.  
  
"It's a class 15 heavy cannon," Kyn said, "I faced a Dreadnought before. The High Guard used them to break up blockades. See the massive aperture on the front of the vessel? That's the AP cannon. It has a 10,000 isoton yield, and it'll blast a hole through the Kapth the size of a Nightsider nest."  
  
"This can't be!" Lusus hissed, "Mert, send all your fighters. We'll overwhelm them with numbers."  
  
"They have over a hundred anti-fighter missle turrets. I can't overwhelm that."  
  
"We should retreat, now," Kyn took a step toward him.  
  
"No, this is a trick, it must be. They couldn't have a Dreadnought without our operatives discovering it. Send all ships to intercept. We have to call their bluff."  
  
"It is just as Trance warned me," Kyn declared, "You want us to waste our ships against that thing. Once it's over, your ship will be the only one in any condition to fight. You'll waltz in and claim whatever survives the firefight."  
  
"No, you don't understand…" Lusus was becoming desparate.  
  
***  
  
"Gem!" Rommie sat bolt upright, "Dylan? Harper? Beka?"  
  
She was alone in the machine shop, and the ship's AI had been deactivated. Her internal nanobots must have repaired the neural damage. If they survived this, she'd have to thank Harper for her updated regenerative systems. At the moment though, she had to get to the bridge and warn the crew about the Gemini, if it wasn't already too late…  
  
As she was about to enter the bridge, she decided to quickly check for lifesigns and crew locations. Lusus would probably have turned off the AI in order to invade the ship. As she manipulated the controls for the hall panel, she noted that there were no unidentified organics aboard, but Harper and Dylan were in the storage closet at the back of the bridge. Only Beka was at the controls. Suddenly, she knew what must have happened.  
  
"Step away from the control panel," Rommie ordered as she walked onto the bridge, her force lance at the ready.  
  
Beka whirled around, "Rommie, you're alright! I could use some help…"  
  
"I know you locked up Dylan and Harper. I don't know if you've been brainwashed, or if you're an android, or what, but if you don't step away from the panel, I will kill you."  
  
Beka reached for her force lance. Almost reflexively, Rommie fired. The effecter struck home, throwing Beka to the ground. Rommie ran over to unlock the closet, then immediately went to check on the injured first officer.  
  
"The clone got High Guard command codes somehow," Harper explained hurriedly as he worked on one of the panels, "I can re-initiate it from here."  
  
The bridge lighting brightened as Andromeda's hologram appeared on the bridge, "I'm detecting another High Guard ship in the area. It's a deterrence battle cruiser, Dreadnought class. He's identifying himself as the Impervious Fortitude."  
  
"Dreadnought class?" Dylan called up an image on the view screen, "That… isn't possible."  
  
"Hey," Harper looked over at the sensor data, "It looks like a couple of escape pods just came out of the Kapth."  
  
"Only a couple?" Dylan asked.  
  
"The Magog fleet…" Rommie looked up from the clone, "They're attacking the Kapth."  
  
"How long were we in that closet?" Harper was amazed, "Did we hit some kind of temporal phenomenon?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Dylan shook his head.  
  
An explosion lit up the viewscreen, then two fleets headed into the slipstream.  
  
"The Kapth has been destroyed, and all hostile ships are moving off," Andromeda explained.  
  
"It's a miracle," Dylan was dumbstruck.  
  
"Wait…" Andromeda's hologram appeared even more confused, "The Fortitude, it…dissappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?" Dylan echoed.  
  
"Dylan, she's dying," Rommie turned from the fallen clone.  
  
"Harper, help get her to med deck," Dylan ordered.  
  
"Are you crazy? She tried to kill us," Harper objected.  
  
"I'm not letting her off," Dylan responded, "But we can't let her die."  
  
"Why not? She was ready to give us to the Magog."  
  
"I know you're upset about Beka, but she's probably still alive out there. Right now, we have an injured person to worry about."  
  
"She's a clone."  
  
"She's still a human being, and we have to take care of her."  
  
"Harper," Rommie looked up at him, "Please."  
  
"Alright," Harper acquiesced, "But I expect to get some answers from her as soon as she wakes up."  
  
Together, Rommie and Harper carefully lifted Beka's clone and carried her off the bridge.  
  
"Dylan, the Gemini is hailing us," A hologram stated.  
  
"About time," Dylan muttered, "On screen."  
  
"Captain Hunt," Commander Fredricks saluted.  
  
"Commander," Dylan returned the salute, "Where's Captain Pellings?"  
  
"There are a lot of things we need to explain, but even I'm not sure exactly what happened. I'll let Gemini's AI explain…" 


	8. Offense

"You did well," Kyn said, "I won't have to kill you after all. Of course, you probably knew that already."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Trance asked.  
  
"I am still allied with those Magog, I have a large fleet, and I justed picked up an escape pod carrying a Commonwealth captain and a very valuable cyborg. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Negotiate?" Trance asked hopefully.  
  
"That isn't high on my list of priorities at the moment. Care to try again?"  
  
"You have plenty of choices," Trance reminded him, "If you have good intentions, everything could still work out perfectly."  
  
"My intentions are to do whatever is best for myself. I'll ask you again, what do you think I should do?"  
  
"If you make peace with the New Commonwealth, you would have a large foothold in this area. If you're careful, your pride could be the biggest one in history. The Commonwealth already has lots of allies, and…"  
  
"What do you suppose would happen if I conquered the commonwealth, and claimed the allied worlds for my pride?"  
  
"Well, there's a chance you could capture everything, but I don't think it will work out."  
  
"I'm really not concerned about them winning this conflict, unless they have some surprises you'd like to tell me about."  
  
"What about that big cannon thing? The… Dreadnought?"  
  
Kyn smirked, "For a girl who can see the future, you really don't know much about the present."  
  
***  
  
"You still haven't explained the disappearing Dreadnought," Captain Hunt insisted.  
  
"Gem did tell the truth about one thing, even if she didn't know it," Gemini responded, "I was built to test new High Guard technology, but only one: The displaced FMS field. My old engineers called it 'the Gemini effect.' Basically, I can create a sensor image for a fake starship. It requires a lot of power, so they had to put it on a cruiser. The technology was so top secret that my original programmers hid the controls for the Gemini effect by encrypting it inside my neural sequences. Not even Gem knew about the effect. When Lusus rewired me so that Gem had direct control, that was the one thing I could still operate. Unfortunately, I didn't have any way to take advantage of it until now."  
  
"So, when the Neitzchians took Gem into the slipstream, her connection was broken."  
  
"Right, and my engineers are already repairing my systems so that she can't regain control."  
  
"Good. Now, we have to intercept the combined Neitzchian and Magog fleet and get our officers back," Dylan's face was like a stone wall of determination.  
  
"We'll get your crewmen back, along with Captain Pellings," Admiral Nishar stepped forward, "Even if we have to blast our way through Drago-Khatzoff to do it."  
  
"We'll be there," Dylan answered.  
  
---  
  
"Wake her up," Dylan ordered.  
  
Rommie placed a small device against Beka's temple. After a moment, the clone started to move.  
  
"Good morning," Dylan's voice was stern.  
  
The clone placed a hand on her side, "How… how did I get here?"  
  
"You were shot when you tried to take over the ship."  
  
"What? Dylan… Uh!" Beka felt pain shoot through her body when she tried to sit up, "I didn't try to take over the ship."  
  
"Who are you, really?"  
  
"Dylan, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Beka?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Yes?" Beka looked at the android, then back at Dylan, "Have you all lost your minds?"  
  
"Beka," Dylan paused, "Blitzkrieg."  
  
Suddenly, the clone's eyes narrowed, "You think you've accomplished something by stopping me? Once Lusus gets ahold of you, you're all dead."  
  
"Post hypnotic suggestion," Dylan surmized.  
  
"And some kind of induced multiple personality disorder," Rommie added, "Who are we talking to now?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you call me," The clone responded haughtily, "Lusus will be coming back for me soon enough."  
  
"Lusus isn't coming back," Dylan said, "The Magog destroyed his ship."  
  
"Hmph. Even if that is true, Lusus isn't going to die that easily. He's beaten you at every turn, and he'll be back, even if he has to get another ship."  
  
Then, Dylan remembered the escape pods. Lusus could have been on one of them, but what about the second pod?  
  
"Do you know anything about Beka and my other missing crewmen?" Dylan demanded.  
  
"I can't be sure," The clone paused as she put a finger to her lips, "But I bet captain Valentine was delicious."  
  
---  
  
"What's our status?" Admiral Nishar asked.  
  
"We've got 98% of our systems back online," Fredricks answered, "The Red Star, the Protégé, and the Alorian fleet are combat ready. The Andromeda is as ready as she'll ever be, but Captain Hunt wants to question an enemy clone they've detained."  
  
"What about the enemy fleet? Can we track them down?"  
  
"Gemini can detect them, but without a pilot connected directly to the ship, we can't navigate the slipstream with our sensor readings."  
  
"What about the tactical situation?"  
  
"Gemini can use the rail cannon to disable the enemy flagships. They'll probably be keeping our officers on one of them. The rest of our ships can keep their fleets from doing any serious damage."  
  
"We can't take the risk, Commander" Nishar responded, "We'll have to disable them all. Once they're down, we can tap into their internal sensors and look for the captives that way."  
  
"How are we going to survive long enough to do that?"  
  
"I've already talked to the Alorians. With their help, we can build a couple more rail cannons, and fit them to our ships."  
  
"We'll need the help," Fredricks observed.  
  
"Maybe with their help, we can rebuild the shipyard, someday…"  
  
---  
  
"Commander," Tyr stepped into his officer.  
  
"Yes, crewman?" Fredricks responded.  
  
"I wish to return to the Andromeda," The Neitzchian stated.  
  
"Already?" Fredricks looked amused.  
  
"My chances for survival were better aboard the Andromeda. At least that ship won't have two enemy fleets dedicating themselves to its destruction."  
  
"You think our odds are that bad?"  
  
"You have the most advanced ship in the New Commonwealth, which the enemy lost in a gamble to take over your shipyard. They aren't going to forget that easily."  
  
"You can go back to the Andromeda if you want," Fredricks answered, "But I've gotten complaints from the crew. I was going to give you some more time to adjust, but if you leave, you aren't coming back."  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, look who's back," Harper hopped down from a platform in engineering, "Couldn't stay away from all the excitement over here?"  
  
"Have you learned anything from the clone?" Tyr ignored Harper's question.  
  
"No," Harper answered, "Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I came to make sure the ship hasn't been tampered with."  
  
"Hey, Rommie and I have it covered."  
  
"I know a bit more about sabotage than you do," Tyr surveyed the room, "If the clone had planted a micro-reaction initiator in the slipstream core, would you have detected it?"  
  
"Of course. I've programmed some nanobots to look for them. Plus, Rommie's been looking over the sensor records to make sure Beka hadn't been doing anything weird. If she so much as dropped by engineering to pick up a a laser-torch, Rommie'd warn me."  
  
"Hmph. Have you also checked the outer hull for time-release heavy corosive packets, networked alloy explosives, attack nanobots…"  
  
"Yeah, and I've done a complete inventory of the machine shop, and I've checked the computer core for viruses, and I've re-sterilized the air filtration systems, and…"  
  
"Alright," Tyr stopped him, "Where are your engineering logs?"  
  
"You know, you've got some serious trust issues. Ever considered group therapy?"  
  
"Trust is a waste. I would rather spend the rest of my life in a labor camp than go into battle on a ship that hasn't been secured properly."  
  
"Maybe you should go live on one then. I'm sure the Raptors wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands in the ore mines. We did just fine without you."  
  
"Really? So far, you've lost three members of the crew, you were manhandled by the enemy flagship, and the only reason you're alive today is because the Gemini managed to fool the enemy fleet with that fake Dreadnought."  
  
"And what would you have done about it?"  
  
"I wouldn't have allowed the Maru to go on a suicide mission, for one thing."  
  
"Look, unless you plan to do something useful, let me get back to work."  
  
"Fine, but I expect to see those logs when you're finished."  
  
"Whatever," Harper turned back to one of the panels he had removed from an engineering console as Tyr left.  
  
***  
  
"Can you get rid of it?" Beka was standing now. Her side still ached, but she had too much willpower to allow that to get in her way.  
  
"I'm not sure," Andromeda confessed, "I could try putting you into a temporary coma and inducing both of the personalities to surface. Whichever one was stronger would destroy the other one."  
  
"So why don't you?"  
  
"You're a strong person, but so is she. If we do this, you could become her, permanently."  
  
"I'll win. I can't be walking around the ship with a psychopath in my head."  
  
"You're right, you can't."  
  
"So, are you going to do it?"  
  
"I can't. I've been ordered not to risk it."  
  
"Dylan ordered you not to? This is my brain we're talking about. Until the real Beka gets back, he's going to need me to fly the ship."  
  
"We don't plan to do any difficult slip piloting," Andromeda responded, "Tyr can handle it."  
  
"If things go bad, we'll need someone who can get us out of trouble fast. I'm your best chance."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Just let me talk to Dylan, ok?"  
  
"He plans to come back in a few hours to talk to you anyway. Maybe you can talk him into it."  
  
"I'll figure something out," Andromeda noticed an impish glint in her eye.  
  
---  
  
"What have we come up with?" Dylan looked at the viewscreen.  
  
"So far, we've been able to fit a Gauss Cannon on the Red Star, and two on the Protégé. The extra power generation from our artillary ship means it can fire more rapidly than a single cannon can handle. With your permission, we'd like to put one on the Andromeda as well. We'll use the rail guns to disable the enemy ships, then the Alorians will move their transports in and board them."  
  
"Of course, Admiral. Do they have enough troops to take capture an entire fleet of Neitzchian and Magog ships? We'll have to outnumber them at least two to one."  
  
"With all due respect, Captain," Jeffan cut in, "Alorian marines don't go down easily."  
  
"Preconsul Jeffan," Dylan gave a nod of recognition, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"If you can pull this off, I'll officially support signing the Commonwealth charter."  
  
"Thank you. Your support would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Yes it would."  
  
"Captain Hunt," Admiral Nishar stepped to the front of the image, "There is one problem we haven't worked out. Now that Gem has left, we can't follow the enemy fleets. We need someone who can maintain a direct link with the Gemini while piloting through the slipstream. We would appreciate any suggestions you could offer."  
  
"I'll discuss it with my crew."  
  
"Good luck," Nishar prepared to close the comm channel, "We'll need it."  
  
---  
  
"We've been over this," Dylan shook his head, "I'm not turning my ship over to someone who could turn against us at any moment."  
  
"She can't take over unless I hear that word," The clone's frustration was apparent, "I'll wear earmuffs if it makes you feel better."  
  
"How can I be sure that you aren't still trying to take over the ship? What if Lusus had some kind of failsafe in case we discovered the truth? I can't take the risk."  
  
"Look, you can have Tyr standing behind me with a force lance pointed at my head."  
  
"Even if I wanted to do that…"  
  
"Boss! Boss!" Harper ran into the medical bay, "We don't need Gem to follow the other ships through slipstream."  
  
"Harper?" Dylan turned.  
  
"I can use an SP-RCD to link myself to the Gemini, then she can feed the sensor information right into my brain."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"When you came back from Alor, Beka gave me an SP-RCD. It'll let me hook into Gemini's sensors by remote, but we have to hurry. If we wait too long, the sensor trail from the enemy fleet'll be too weak to follow."  
  
"We still haven't refit the Andromeda with a Gauss Cannon. We aren't ready for the rescue operation yet."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Harper insisted, "We've got to do this now if we're going to save Beka and the others."  
  
"Alright," Dylan looked critically at his engineer, "Take a shuttle pod over to the Gemini and set up the link."  
  
"Thanks, boss!" Harper ran out of the room, and immediately headed for the nearest shuttle.  
  
"You'll need a good pilot to follow him," Beka's clone said as he left the room.  
  
"I'm not letting you pilot the Andromeda."  
  
"Dylan, you're being unreasonable."  
  
"I'm trying to protect my ship."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm trying to protect my crew."  
  
"Your crew?" Dylan gave her a hard look, "What do you think will happen after we rescue the real Beka?"  
  
"I am the real Beka."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Fine, but until she gets back, you'll need a pilot, like it or not."  
  
"There are plenty of qualified pilots around."  
  
"Sure they're qualified, but you know I'm the best choice."  
  
Dylan sighed, and turned away for a moment to think, "You can pilot the ship, but I want you to wear a brain signal monitor so Andromeda can tell if anything unusual happens. At the first sign of trouble, Tyr will take over."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Beka assured him, "Everything'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," Dylan responded.  
  
***  
  
"Status?" Commander Fredricks asked.  
  
"Everything is ready," Gemini's hologram stated, "Harper's link is functioning normally, all systems are online and combat ready. The other ships have all reported in. They're just waiting for us to give the signal."  
  
Admiral Nishar gripped his station as he prepared to give the order, "Open a comm channel to all ships, audio only."  
  
"Comm channel open," Gemini responded.  
  
"All vessels, prepare to follow us into slipstream. We'll be going in three…two…one…transit!"  
  
Harper pushed the slipstream controls sending the Gemini into the slipstream portal, followed closely by the other ships. He could feel the information going into his mind. It was almost like being a part of the Gemini. Even as he focused his attention on the job at hand, he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Rommie felt.  
  
"Report," Fredricks ordered as they came out of slipstream.  
  
"They're close," Harper said, "Two, maybe three jumps away."  
  
"All of our ships have successfully followed us through the jump," Gemini added.  
  
"Mr. Harper," The Commander nodded, "Take us out whenever you're ready."  
  
"Right," Seamus answered, "Transiting slipstream."  
  
The Gemini made two more jumps, and emerged from the stream with her weapons blazing. Magog ships were arrayed nearby, with the Neitzchian fleet holding position a short distance away. The Andromeda and Protégé immediately fell into step behind the Gemini, then the Red Star, and finally the Alorian fleet. They had taken the Magog by surprise. Before they could react, four of their ships were disabled, two were heavily damaged, and several others were hit.  
  
The Neitzchians immediately charged into the fray, while the Magog struggled to regain order. Their flagship was spinning helplessly, and the lesser captains were vying for command. Alorian transports immediately descended on their ships while the new High Guard fleet attempted to hold the enemy at bay. Alorian frigates valiantly threw themselves between the rail cannon-equipped vessels and the furious Neitzchian ships.  
  
"Tell the Andromeda to cover our flank. Have the Protégé change course to 312 mark 26, maximum acceleration," Admiral Nishar barked out his orders, "Head us straight for that Neitzchian flagship."  
  
"We can't track it with the rail cannon at this range," The weapons officer responded quickly, "She's moving too fast."  
  
"Bring in the Red Star and a couple of the frigates to lay down suppression fire while we move in. We've got to stop that ship."  
  
"The Alorians have lost three of their ships, and they're meeting heavy resistance on the Magog cap ships," Commander Fredricks told him.  
  
"Tighten up the formation, and tell the Andromeda to move hard starboard and relieve some stress from Protégé's task force."  
  
"Rail cannon will be ready to fire again in ten seconds," Gemini stated.  
  
"Target at your discretion," Nishar ordered.  
  
"We've got a lock on a Magog battleship," The weapon's officer said.  
  
"Three seconds to arc… two… one!"  
  
"The Magog ship is disabled. The Alorian transport fleet is moving to intercept."  
  
"How long until we can hit the Neitzchian flagship?" Nishar asked.  
  
"At least twenty seconds. We should be ready to fire again by that time."  
  
"How are we doing out there?"  
  
"Eleven of their capital ships are disabled. Fifteen of their smaller ships have taken heavy damage, and are either floating dead in space or retreating," Fredricks responded, "Six of our frigates have been destroyed, and most of our ships have at least minor damage."  
  
"We can't let any of them get away. Have the transports focus on the retreating ships."  
  
"We've got a lock on the enemy flagship," The weapons officer tapped his control panel, "Firing…"  
  
"They're generating a magnetic field," Gemini looked at the admiral.  
  
"It deflected the shot. Compensating…"  
  
"The Neitzchians are moving in," Fredricks continued to examine the incoming battle reports, "They're targeting us. We can't hold them all off."  
  
"Incoming missles, multiple vectors," Gemini looked almost calm in the midst of the raging battle.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers!" Nishar ordered, "All hands, brace for impact."  
  
The Gemini was rocked by direct hits from several of Raptor Pride's heavy warships. Huge sections of armor were ripped away, exposing the secondary hull. Six point defense stations were annihilated, and three missle turrets were silenced.  
  
"The Andromeda and the Protégé are approaching from behind," Fredricks tapped the controls on his station, "Half of our attackers are disabled."  
  
"Order the Protégé to focus on the flagship."  
  
"They say we won't be able to take many more hits like that," Fredricks responded.  
  
"Tell them the Andromeda can look out for us," Nishar ordered, "We have to take down that flagship at all costs."  
  
"The Alorians are reporting," Fredricks spoke urgently, "They've found Captain Pellings and Andromeda's missing officers on one of the Magog cruisers. Wait, they say someone is missing. Someone called 'Trance' isn't with the rest of them."  
  
"Keep trying to disable as many ships as possible, but tell the fleet they can fire at will. Trance may already be dead, but we aren't going to give up."  
  
"The Protégé is reporting in," Fredricks added, "They've disabled the Neitzchian flagship Corak, and the transports are moving to board. The Corak is releasing escape pods, and the remaining hostiles are in retreat. We've done it."  
  
"Contact the rest of the fleet, and congratulate them on a job well done. Begin organizing emergency repair efforts. I want our fleet, including the captured ships, back to Alor in under an hour. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Aye, sir," Fredricks saluted as the Admiral walked away.  
  
***  
  
"How are you doing?" Dylan looked at his officers.  
  
"We're all a little shaken, but they didn't do any permanent damage," Rev responded.  
  
"What about you, Trance? They tell me you were separated from the others."  
  
"Kyn wanted me to help him, so they sent me over to his ship," Trance explained, "Do you think it was wrong for me to give him bad advice?"  
  
Dylan chuckled, "Under the circumstances, I think we'll forgive you."  
  
"What about them?" Tyr asked, looking at Beka and her clone, "Even I couldn't tell them apart if they weren't wearing different clothes."  
  
"Hey, I understand," Beka's clone turned to face Dylan, "You can't have two of me. Since I'm the clone, I'll just take the Maru and…"  
  
"Wait a minute," Beka interrupted, "You can't take my ship."  
  
"It's as much my ship as it is yours."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Just relax," Dylan spoke up, "I'm sure we'll work something out. Beka?"  
  
"Yes?" Both of them looked over at the captain.  
  
"Is anyone else confused by the name thing?" Harper asked.  
  
"Fine, call me Rebecca if you have to," The clone said, "You don't think I'm the same person anyway."  
  
"The only thing I don't understand," Rev walked over to Beka, "Is why Lusus would copy all of Beka's memories and her personality into the clone."  
  
"She had to fool all of us, and they didn't know for how long her mission would be," Rommie deduced, "The clone would have to be nearly perfect."  
  
"What about the Gemini?" Harper asked, "Right now, they're using a rookie pilot. I bet they'd like to have someone more experienced."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Rebecca cocked her head a bit.  
  
"Could you really settle for being just another member of the crew?" Tyr studied her.  
  
"Hey, I'll only have to do it until I've saved up enough for my own ship, and unlike security personnel," Rebecca smiled slightly at Tyr, "Pilots have a minimum rank of Lieutenant. I'll still be able to order around practically everyone, if they let me transfer."  
  
"Don't worry," Dylan responded, "I'll make sure it works out."  
  
***  
  
Captain Sarah Pellings finally returned quarters. Her brother was writing when she came in, just as she had expected.  
  
"Welcome home," Jarod smiled as he stood up to give her a warm hug.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah smiled back, "How's The Endless Night coming?"  
  
"I've decided to change the title," Jarod responded, "After what the New Commonwealth accomplished over the last few days, I have to rethink my thesis. Perhaps civilization has a chance of surviving after all."  
  
"Really? I'm glad to hear you've changed your mind. So, what are you going to call it?"  
  
"How does 'The Second Coming' sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds good," Sarah nodded, "Now, I hope you saved me some dinner."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Even the might of a black hole could not stop the the force of will from a determined people. And hope, scarred and bleeding, breathed again."  
  
- The Second Coming, vol II. CY 10126 


End file.
